Princess and Her Dear Cat
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Marichat May 2018. Mainly fluff and some angst. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**_Day 1: "You're injured, please stay the night. Please."_**

When he stumbled through her window, she could see the blood seaping through the wound, the crimson barely visible through the magical black cloth. Though, the thought of who did this to him plagued her mind, she knew better than to ask questions at crucial times such times like this. She could clearly see his face scrunched up in badly-hidden pain as he knelt on the wall for support.

So she quickly grabbed her medical box, which had become grave necessity nowadays, and whispered words of comfort, and asked questions that she needed to know.

"Is-is this...a _stab wound_?" She gulped as she shifted closer to him.

"Y-yes,—it is" he spoke so low that she almost couldn't pick up his words. She gave him a glare that meant, "Be fine after this, and we'll have to _talk_ "

She pressed cotton on the wound, as she silently wrapped the bandage around his torso. She worked cleanly and swiftly, like she had done many a times before. Which she had.

The wound was closed, but the blood loss was significant, and guessing by the paleness of his already fair face, he was is no good state. She didn't know where he lived and there was no guarantee that he could even reach there. What if- if he fell? It was quite late, the streets were deserted. She couldn't follow him home either...

"Chat, hey." She lightly shook his shoulders, his drooping eyes met here to convince her that he was listening.

"You're injured, please stay the night." She shut her eyes, knowing that her request would have a very confused response.

"But-but Marinette, I can't do that—" he quickly shifted forward, but realising his folly as Tej sudden pain hit him, his back hit the wall quite fast.

"Please. For me. " Her pleading eyes were locked onto his, gaze unwavering.

"You can stay transformed or detransform in the bathroom—but stay. You have to. You're hurt and I can't do anything for you. I won't send you home like this, you can fall, disappear—" her eyes were starting to moisten,and she couldn't seem to stop them.

"You could-you could _die_."

A tiny weak smile lit his face. "Well, nothing can hurt me when my princess is here, right?" He lightly put his arm around her knelt figure, pulling her a tiny bit closer. "Then you'll stay?" She looked up at him for a final confirmation. Though even if he said no, she would have found a way of make him agree.

" _I'll stay_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: "Can I pick princess?"**

Well, he held on for _17 minutes_ (yes, he had the audacity to glare at the clock as each minute passed) before he just took his dear Princess's hands and nonchantedly muttered.

"Can I pick, princess?"

* * *

It had been a normal visit, snacking and joking around, until Marinette had suddenly remembered the outing with her friends. He didn't realise why she got a slightly dreamy look, and then suddenly got frantic, yelling ferociously about what she would wear. He sat completely still on the bed while she would pull something new from her closet, glance at it for a few seconds and promptly throw it over her shoulder, landing either on his face or shoulder.

"You'll choose?" Her eyes darted to him quickly, just in time to see him rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Are you sure? I mean you roam around Paris wearing a black _catsuit_ , so I'm not so sure about your fashion sense." She muttered while she stuffed the clothes back in.

" _Meow_ - _ch_ , you wound my heart, princess. I'm sure I can shuffle up a show-stopping ensemble, Where are you going to, anyway?" He knew already, because he was invited too, but he had to ask anyway.

"Oh, I'm just going to the movies with a couple of my classmates. Pretty simple." She replied nonchantedly

"I presume my princess would prefer a more _casual_ appearance, among friends? Let's see if you have something worth wearing here!"

"Yeah casual would be better, I think. And _HEY_! I'm proud of my clothes!" She pretended to get angry, good-naturedly punching him in the arm as he laughed, and stepped aside from the door for him, as she dramatically showed him the door.

* * *

She had to say, she was impressed by the final result. He had handed her a simple, sweetheart neckline halter black dress, patterened with res swirls and curves, that gently draped on her body and went till her knees, along with black wedges. He went so far as to hand her a black hairband with a red bow on one side.

"If you're dressing to impress somebody wherever you're going, just leave your hair open." He ended with a friendly wink.

She just pushed him back and gave him a look that said a sarcastic 'yeah, _sure_ ' before thanking him for the help and chattering away some more.

 **BONUS FOR BEING LATE.**

He was early, by chance his photoshoot wrapped up quicker than he expected, but he didn't mind waiting for his friends. He got himself a coke, cheating on his diet felt so good. And he almost choked on the liquid when he saw her walking towards him. Even though he picked it out, he felt now that it was not a good thing for him, because his best friend (at least the _cat's_ ) looked _gorgeous_.

The dress went well with her curves but weren't sticking to her uncomfortably. And his eyes finally fell onto her raven locks. _Ah_.

.

She actually wore the hairband. That's— _that's_ _great_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day:3 Adopted Cat**

She was working away at something, sitting on her desk, maybe some random idea that she thought of. He dropped on her balcony and gently knocked on her window. She noticed him fairly quickly, and let him in with a sassy greeting.

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of having a _superhero_ visit me?"

"You flatter me, pri-princess." It took her only a few seconds to realise the slightly shaky posture of his, glazy eyes, and the almost stuttering. Something was wrong with her kitty.

"What's wrong? — Come here, sit." She insisted as she felt him stiffen up at her first statement. She scooted away to allow him some place to sit on her bed.

"Nothing's wrong." He tried to give her his trademark smirk, but he was sure that he failed to convince her when he heard her huff of annoyance.

"Uh-huh. And cats have horns, right?" She gave him a _'tell me now'_ look as he finally sat down beside her.

He remained silent, looking forward emotionlessly. She was worried at his behaviour and her worry only grew, as she felt his head slowly resting on her shoulder as he shifted, leaning towards her.

"What are your parents like?" The sudden question seemed to shock both of them equally, as they got stiff. Marinette eased quickly, still wondering where this conversation was heading.

"They're— _nice_? I mean, they take good care of me. I help around the bakery sometimes, and when I drop a sack of flour or bump into tables, like I usually do, they just laugh with me and help me get cleaned up. They don't mind my mistakes and my short memory, thankfully. They have always supported my fashion designing, and never pressurised me to take up baking like them. I feel very fortunate to have them, and sometimes, I wonder if I deserve them really."

"Of course you do! I'm- I'm sure your parents are happy to have a wonderful daughter like you." He responded quickly, his voice broke a bit, and that was all it took for Marinette to notice warm tears trailing down his cheeks, as her shirt soaked up the moisture.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We can—umm play video games if you like? Or maybe-"

"It's okay, princess. I'd just like a hug, if that's okay" he almost squeked.

"Only if you're okay with it, you don't have to-"

He couldn't voice the rest as he was pulled into a hug by Marinette. This _absolute dork_ , it was almost like he's scared of contact, more so of initiating it.

"You know what? _Stay here_. I don't care if I have to fight your parents. I'm adopting you. Final Decision." She announced, huffing in pretend anger.

She was trying to lighten the solemn mood, and she seemingly succeeded as she heard him stifle a giggle as they finally pulled away from one another.

At least the kitty knew that he had his princess when he needed family. She was better than his _real_ one, in any case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day :4 Crossiant Murder**

* * *

"Aahhhh. Help me Princess!" He shouted as he suddenly came barreling through the window. Barely stifling a laugh when Marinette jerked up, sharply looking around with a pillow in her hands ready to fight.

"Oh. It's you, _again_!" She eased up, but not before throwing the pillow right at his face, so hard it actually stung a bit.

"Aw. You don't look excited to see me." He sighed in pretend disappointment, chirpy as always, as he removed the pillow from his face.

"I would, maybe. _If_ I hadn't been sleeping." She groaned heavily as she planted her face into a pillow again.

"Whaif yrow here anyfwaysh?" She mumbled, voice muffled through the pillow.

"Oh that, the 'help me' thing. Yeah, I was actually wondering if—since this _is_ a bakery and all—do have anything left, from the stock? To feed this hungry stray?" He sheepishly inquired, rubbing his neck with an embarrassed smile.

"Why? Did you skip dinner, kitty? Little rebel, are you?" She smirked, as she patted his head, while he frowned.

"No, actually I just want something sweet, for once." His frown deepened in the end, but he quickly regained his charming self, as he made his (as Marinette called them) bewitched kitty eyes.

"You are one strange cat, couldn't you have had something at home?" She nonchantedly muttered. He offered no explanation, though she could have sworn she saw a look of sorrow flash through his eyes.  
" _Pwease_!"  
"Okay, stop that now! I'll get you something. Stay here quietly." She went downstairs, surrendering her will to those cute eyes once again.

He waited for like 10 years before she brought him a chocolate crossiant, and a lemon tart.

"Here you go, your personal waitress is happy to serve you." She whispered, before breaking into quiet laughter.  
He didn't seem to care, as he gobbled down the treats in record speed, but still enjoying every bite.

"Thanks for serving this hungry cat, now I'll have to scat, my _mew-tiful_ princess!"  
"Yeah, sure cat. Anytime." She yawned loudly, as the cat disappeared into the night, finally having filled his desire for sweets. Cheating on his diet gave him a satisfaction like no other.

* * *

 **Yeah it's short. Sworrrryy**  
 ** _*Kitty eyes*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 6: You carried me bridal-style and now Paris ships us together**

Sometimes, she really cursed Alya's blog and her live coverage. Because now half of Paris was shipping her with her best friend. And when Alya jokingly asked her how she felt about that, in an all reporter stance? She _almost_ punched her in the face.

So what, if he carried her to save her from that godawful akuma? They are _not_ a couple. No way! She couldn't stop worrying about what Adrien would think. What if he believed the rumors and confront her and she (as usual) wouldn't be able to say _anything_ logical? And he started to avoid her because of her (not) boyfriend. Why does this happen to _her_?!

And, of course the cat will hear of this, because of the sheer number of people onto this.

 _#MariChat_ was trending too much everywhere.

* * *

Adrien was both confused and a bit worried for Marinette. She was not used to all the attention she was getting because of this misunderstanding. He didn't mean to get her in this much trouble, it had been an instinct to save her, carrying her seemed to be the only option, Ladybug hadn't reached there, but she had shown up minutes later and they defeated the akuma without too much banter between them. He was more than surprised to look up the tags, and conversation on the Ladyblog. People had even begun to make nonexistent stories about the both of them, some claiming that they had them _making out_ in a street. Making out?! Them?

He was concerned as to what his lady would think of this. Though she was smart enough to know that it was just a normal civilian that he saved, right? Of course, his princess was special to him, without a doubt. But she was his best-friend special, not romantic-partner special. He needed to check up on her after this incident anyway, though he didn't know whether he was welcome there now, or not .

He would test out his luck on that, though.

He knocked on her window, perched nervously nearby. He was trying to contemplate her reaction but he realised soon enough that he couldn't expect anything solid, it all depended on her mood. The window opened, and he was relieved to know that she wasn't shooing him away, at least. He jumped in, ready with a witty greeting, but was immediately met with a pillow in the face.

"You! Why are you here? To confirm whatever doubt people have about his?" She almost screamed, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to trouble you. I just wanted to save you from getting hurt..." He softly apologised, his cat ears drooping sadly.

"I'm sorry kitty, I didn't mean to, umm, shout at you. I know it's not your fault. I was just—stressed." She mumbled, walking over to him. She looked at his pretty green orbs, wondering what could she even say to him.

"We're-we're still best friends, right?" he had whispered, worry clouding his features.

She just smiled at him, when the question sunk in. He was actually worried how she felt, whether it changed something between them.

"Of course kitty. We'll sort this out. I'm sure they'll get bored of this soon enough. Paris has better gossip material than two best friends, wouldn't you agree?"

He smirked at her, thanking whatever power there is, for giving him such a wonderful person.

" _Definitely_."


End file.
